


All Day

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impala, Jealousy, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace





	All Day

"No man, you were awesome" Sam replied high fiveing David.  
"All right, all right, let's just agree we all kicked ass" Clair interjected as we emerged from the dark forest to where we had parked the cars. I usually went out on a hunt with the gang about once a month. My parents wanted me to be aware and able to take care of myself, but they didn't want me becoming a full time hunter. Our parents were all hunters and so we spent a lot of time together as young teens. However now my parents are the only of all the couples that are both still alive. Sam and Dean had just recently lost their dad and so they were alone now, accept for Bobby. I felt bad for them, Dean's only 21 and Sam's 19. Hell I'm 20 and I would be totally lost without my parents. Regardless, we had just destroyed a small nest of vamps in the middle of Oregon and we were feelin good.  
"I call going with Dean" Meg raised her hand and jumped up and down  
Dean looked over at her "oh, uh" I could tell he was looking for an excuse not to have her in the car "sorry, Grace already asked me" he looked at me with pleading eyes  
I smiled "ya, sorry Meg, my turn"  
"Damn" David put his arm around my shoulder from beside me "I was hoping to get you alone in that back seat"  
Meg stuck out her bottom lip pouting "oh oooook" a dramatic sigh followed her words  
"Come on kid" Dean said gesturing for me to follow him to the impala. I climbed in the passenger seat and watched as Sam, David, Meg, and Clair piled into the old RAV4. I sighed as the car roared to life, rumbling beneath my feet.  
"Thanks" he glanced over at me "could not stand another 5 hours in a car with her"  
I chuckled "any time" we pulled out on to the highway following Sam's car as the sun had completely set and turned the sky black  
I dug through the pile of tapes in the glove compartment and grabbed a Prism cassette sliding it into its slot. Armageddon came on and I tilted my head back to rest it against the seat.  
"Tired?" Dean asked  
"Mhm" I took a deep breath looking over at him  
He smile "come here"  
"Dean, are you suggesting that I ride in your car without a seatbelt?" I asked half joking  
"Well it'll be more comfortable than you sleeping with your head back like that...besides I'll keep you safe" he replied smirking  
I clicked my seatbelt undone and slid into the middle of the bucket seat. The sweater I was wearing was loose necked and I pulled it up onto my shoulder for warmth. Gently I laid my head on Deans shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel his body vibrating as he hummed along to the music. I drifted off.

I felt the car bump and my eyes slowly opened.  
"Where are we" I looked out the window into the darkness, no light but from the headlights of the impala.  
"No where" I rubbed my eyes "have to take a leak" he opened the door and shut it behind him disappearing into the woods on the side of the road. I yawned and straightened up, spreading out into the seat to fully stretch. The driver door opened and Dean, with one arm leaning on the top of the doorframe, leaned over to look at me  
He smirked "move over"  
I looked up at him and plastered an innocent smile on my face "Dean?"  
"Ya" he looked at me with a questioning look on his face  
"Can I drive?"  
He looked down at me "you want to?"  
"Ya" I replied "I'll be really careful I promise and I'll only go a little ways, to the next town" I pleaded  
He hummed and ha'd "ok"  
He backed off and shut the door, walking around to the passenger side. I couldn't believe it, he said yes. I climbed into the drivers seat as he did his seatbelt up.  
"Now, just be gentle with her" he rubbed the dash  
"Ya ya" I shifted the car into drive and pulled back onto the highway. Dean checked for cars, making extra sure that it was safe. Take me to the Captain came on and I cranked the volume up.  
"The planet dies and know one cries, so hard to believe" I sang out.  
I saw Dean watching me from the corner of my eye. Eventually he relaxed and joined in using the dash as a drum set  
"Oh take me to the captain, and tell him why I'm here, I want to stay in your world, while my world disappears." I laughed turning down the volume  
"So, this is what it's like to be Dean Winchester"  
He chuckled "I guess so"  
I nodded laughing "not too shabby"

It had only been 20 minuets or so when we passed through a small town with a couple houses, a diner, and a gas station. As it disappeared from view behind us I pulled over.  
"Alright, you've endured enough torture, you may have your car back" I chuckled as his face brightened up. He lept out of the car and I pushed myself back into the middle of the seat. He climbed in and closed the door taking the wheel in his hands  
"Baby"  
I laughed  
He smiled pausing "you wanna sleep a little more?"  
I nodded tucking myself in close to him and wrapping my arms around his right one.  
"Dean"  
He looked over at me cuddled into his side "hm?"  
"Your a good guy" I grinned as we locked eyes.  
My grin faded as we sat there for a moment. Me staring into his light green eyes and him looking into my icy blue ones. Suddenly, all the places where my skin was touching his became very warm. I became very aware of how close we were, and how warm his body was next to mine. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine, so gently that I barely felt it. My body shivered from top to bottom.  
"You cold?" He asked quietly, pulling away  
I didn't want to admit that it was completely due to the jolt of electricity I felt when his lips were on mine, so I simply nodded.  
He sat up and began to remove his jacket. As he pulled his hand out of the sleeve he stopped for a second. He slipped his boots off  
"Move your legs" and so I did, allowing his to slide onto the seat. I placed my knees in between his, slipping my black Chuck Taylor's off. He moved his hands and motioned for me to lay down on top of him. I was trembling now, filled with fear, nervousness, excitement. Dean and I had never been this physically close, but I didn't want to say no, so I gently laid down on his chest. He swung his coat over my back and adjusted so his head was on the seat. He was a little taller than the car was wide and so he had to bend his knees to fit, I had to as well. After a moment of adjusting though we stopped. There we were. He reached up and popped out the now finished Prism tape replacing it with ACDC's Back in Black album. He turned the volume down low and then placed his hand on my back. I didn't really know what to do, was I supposed to sleep, or talk to him, or kiss him. I placed my hands on his chest and propped my chin up on them. He looked down at me with a serious face. I straightened my legs a bit and reached up to his lips. I couldn't help myself. Gently our lips moulded together and soon I felt his rough fingertips on my cheek. He touched my face like I was made of porcelain. As we separated again I laid my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck. His presence was warm and the way he smelled was taking over my senses. As I was going crazy in my mind his hands reached under his coat and on my sides. Lazily he began to rub them up and down. I could feel his rapid heartbeat, I'm sure mine was the same. He stopped at my waist, just above my butt. Tentatively, judging my reaction, he slipped one finger at a time under my sweater. His hands rested gently on my back, skin to skin, my whole body getting hot. I lifted my head and looked down at him beneath me. I licked my lips and kissed him once again. This time my hands were on his face as his softly squeezed my hips. I pushed my fingers up into his hair and he slowly licked my bottom lip. My stomach was swimming with butterfly's as I opened my mouth and our tongues connected. I thought I was going to die. It couldn't be possible for a humans heart to beat this fast without arresting or something. He was gentle, feeling every part of my mouth, and I did the same. His hands moved up my back pulling up my sweater and rested on my now bare sides. He dug his fingertips into my skin softly. I could hardly feel it though, I was so concentrated on the taste of his mouth mixed with mine. His thumbs brushed back and forth and he pulled my body down as close to his as possible. With one hand in his hair and one on his shoulder I broke for air. Both of us breathing heavy as our minds caught up with our bodies. He lifted a hand and brushed a piece of my long hair behind my ear, the back of his fingers brushed my cheek as he returned it to the hot flesh of my side. I briefly noticed that the windows were completely fogged before I kissed him again. I balled his shirt in my fist and his hand found its way into the back pocket of my jeans. I moved slightly and suddenly felt a bulge in his pants, pressing against me. It must have been under my leg, because it came out of nowhere. He began to push on my butt, forcing me harder against the bulge. My mind was going at light speed and I had to stop it. We were friends and this was crossing a boundary.  
I pushed back on Dean's chest and, breaking the kiss, lifted myself off of him and onto my knees. He looked up at me, his lips puffy  
"Holy, it's hot in here" I let his jacket fall off of me "got anything to drink"  
He worked to slow his breathing, I watched as his stomach rapidly moved up and down "uh, there's beer in the cooler"  
"Oh, I'm sure Sam has some water in there" I leaned over to the back seat and looked through the cooler. I felt Dean move and sit up. I pulled two water bottles from the cooler and sat back down in the front seat handing one to Dean. Taking a sip of the cold liquid my head began to clear and remind me how crazy this was. Dean and I? No, bad idea. He's a hunter, I'm in college. Besides, he would get bored way faster then me and I would be left heartbroken. No no no.  
"What are we doing" I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest not making eye contact "this is crazy, this is stupid" I chuckled nervously  
I finally got up the courage to look at him, and for a brief second I thought I saw him look utterly confused, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, in fact I wasn't even sure if I'd seen it.  
"Ya" he agreed "stupid" he took another sip from the bottle in his hand "we better get back on the road"

3 years later  
"Well, it's officially pouring" Dean entered the bunker with Clair, both of them soaked  
They came down the stairs with bags in their hands, placing them on the table.  
"Ok" Dean started to empty the bags "we got beer, we got Coke, we got chips and we got chocolate"  
"Oo" I whipped my hand out and grabbed the bag of chocolate covered raisins "mine"  
"Now now, you have to share" Clair waved her finger at me  
"Ok" I lowered my head placing the bag back on the table, everyone chuckled  
"Now all we need is something to do" Sam sighed, opening a beer  
"Ya" Clair replied, everyone was silent for a moment, thinking  
"Oh!" David shot up, we all turned our attention to him "strip poker!"  
"Nooooo" Clair and I scoffed  
"Oooo" Meg rubbed her hands together, intrigued  
"You know I'm in" Dean added nonchalantly  
"That's three to two, Sam, your the deciding vote" David announced  
"Sam's better than that" Clair started "he won't want to play"  
Sam smiled impishly "actually, I kinda want to"  
"Strip poker it is" David triumphed  
"Come on Sam, what's wrong with you" Clair asked  
Sam would do just about anything Clair asked, so he must've really wanted to play  
I grabbed one of the large bags of chips and opened it shoving some of the food in my mouth as protest.  
We sat around the table and the cards were dealt  
"Alright, let's do this" Meg chirped  
And so we did. Music filled the room from Sam's laptop, playing Dean's playlist.  
Clair was the first to win  
"Well look at that" she smiled "I think that our tie breaker should loose some clothes, that would be you Sammy" she smiled  
He grinned spitefully and pulled off one of his socks, holding it up for us to see before throwing it behind him.  
The game went on and soon everyone was missing their socks accept for Clair, who had one left. We dealt for another round and shit got serious. Whoever won this round would get to choose who lost the first major piece of clothing. Poker faces were on and everything was quiet. There wasn't a sound until the round was over.  
"Well, that means I win" Meg laid down her cards, the last one to do so  
"Ugggh" we all groaned  
"Dean honey" he cringed ever so slightly at the term of endearment "that means I get your shirt"  
He slid his chair back a bit and quickly threw the shirt over his head and onto to floor.  
My breath hitched in my throat for a fraction of a second at the sight of his bare skin.  
A handful of rounds later and the game was getting very interesting, Sam and Dean were both missing their shirts, Meg was more than happy in her bra and underwear, David was in his underwear, Clair was fully dressed, and Dean had just invited me to remove an article of clothing.  
I glared at him, standing from my chair. My sweater would have been the obvious choice in what to remove, but it was fairly long and so I took off my pants, hoping my sweater would cover most of my ass. As I wiggled my jeans off I looked up to see everyone watching. Kicking the clothing behind me I pulled my sweater down, it wasn't as long as I had hoped, and when I sat back down my bare ass felt the cold chair.  
"I'm gonna get some more snacks" Clair stood and headed for the kitchen  
"I'll help" I followed her, constantly attempting to pull my sweater down.  
As we entered the kitchen she smiled at me "we really need to get those boys out of their shirts more often" she chuckled  
"Hell ya" I replied laughing "you gotta get those pants off Sam"  
She rolled her eyes  
"When are you gonna admit that you're totally smitten with him?" I sighed  
"Never" she replied taking the chips and leaving the room  
As we went back to the table Sam looked at us and spoke  
"I can't believe I didn't know about this" he chuckled  
"What are you guys talking about?" Clair asked  
I looked over at Dean who was, almost a little too concentrated on shuffling the deck of cards  
"David was just telling us about the time Grace and him made out in the back of my old Toyota" Sam explained  
"Oh good" I rolled my eyes  
"What?!" She gasped "when was this?"  
David smiled "oh, a few years back, on the way to a hunt" he started "remember when we cleared that nest of vamps in Oregon, that was the trip"  
I saw Dean freeze in the corner of my eye. Meg was all over him, whispering God knows what in his ear, when he looked up at me and locked eyes  
"Well" she stood stretching "I have to take a potty break before we start the next round"  
"Ya, good" Dean stood from his chair "can we talk?" He gestured between him and myself. I nodded and stood following him out of the room. He left the library into the hallway and made a left to the hall where our bedrooms were before he stopped and turned to me.  
"This is some kind of joke, right?!" The anger in his voice was evident  
"What is?" I asked confused  
"You and David, your little make out session"  
"No, it's true" I replied, still not sure where this was going  
"So that's it then? Long road to a hunt and you just get bored and suck face with the closest guy there is?!" He raised his voice  
"No" I replied defensively "it was just for fun, I wanted to try it, no harm done"  
"So you just felt like making out with all the guys that day? Did you kiss Sammy too?!"  
"No! Why are you so upset about this anyway!" I yelled  
"BECAUSE!"  
"BECAUSE WHY?!?" I screamed  
There was a moment of silence when we avoided eye contact  
"Is this about you and me?" I asked  
He looked up at me "of course it is" he replied, with a tone that said I should've known that already  
"So...why? We did the same thing, why is it a big deal that David and I made out too?" I sighed, frustrated, and leaned against the tile wall  
"Because" he ran his hands through his hair "I thought it was just us, you and me that day, together"  
"Well I'm sorry you thought that Dean. I guess I should've told you about David and I. Can we move past this now?"  
"No" he took a step closer to me "I mean...it's not just that"  
"Then what is it?" I asked exasperated  
He closed his eyes and growled "arrrrghh! I just don't like the thought of you two together, of him touching you...and kissing you"  
"Well it was a one time deal, so no worries"  
"I just thought that you and I, that we clicked, it felt so right..." he placed his hand over his heart "to have you near me"  
"We both agreed it was mistake Dean"  
"No!" he shot "no, you said it was a mistake"  
"Well you didn't disagree" I looked at his mesmerizing green eyes  
"I was young, I was scared, I didn't want to force you into anything" he sighed "...but it killed me, when you said that"  
My eyebrows furrowed "what?"  
He looked up and we locked eyes "I had wanted so long to have you near me, to hold you, to kiss you" he balled his fists "and then I did, and you were mine, even if it was just one day, but you were mine!" He hit the wall with his fist "but now, now I find out David had you first, that what we had meant nothing to you" he turned around and covered his face angrily  
My mind was swimming with the words Dean had just spoken. I had no idea he felt this way for me  
"Dean" I spoke softly and he turned "yes, I kissed David, and then whatever that thing was between us happened. Difference was that I felt something with you. Something so strong it scared me." I glanced down at his naked chest rising and falling angrily "...what I wanted was for you to tell me that it wasn't a mistake, to take me back into your arms and kiss me again...when you didn't I thought you really did think it was a mistake..." I trailed off  
He sighed "the only mistake I made that night was not doing exactly what you just said" he took a step towards me "to tell you that it was anything but a mistake, it was everything I wanted. I should've held you and told you that you being near me was the most right thing I'd ever felt" he was now standing right in front of me "I should've made it clear that I wanted you and then done everything I could to make sure you knew you were mine"  
My breaths increased in pace at the possessiveness of his words, my stomach filled with butterflies. He ran the back of his fingers, ever so gently, up my arm where I had rolled up my sleeve. Goosebumps formed where his finger had touched. He gently pushed my hair off my shoulder and leaned in to whisper  
"I want you to be mine" his breath was hot and a shiver ran down my entire body  
He went to pull away and I grabbed his fingers. He immediately stopped and, instead, placed his other hand on my, almost, bare hip. My hand slipped up and onto his neck, holding him from moving. He pulled his fingers from my hand and gently held my chin as he pulled away, forcing me to look at him. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. His thumb brushed over my bottom lip and he, painfully slowly, replaced it with his lips. It was slow, the kiss, but it was warm, and inviting. Slowly he pulled away only inches, resting his forehead on mine  
"I want to make you mine" he whispered gently squeezing my hips  
I reconnected our lips briefly but as I pulled away he pulled me back to him, deepening the kiss. His lips parted and I didn't even wait for him to silently ask permission to invade my mouth, I just let him in. Our tongues connected and I shivered. When we finally did pull apart, desperate for air, he stared into my eyes.  
"Dean" I said quietly  
"Ya?" He seemed completely dazed  
"Maybe we should go...somewhere else" I bit my lip softly  
He smirked and took my hand. He led me down the hall and turned left before entering his room. He closed the door and locked it before turning back to me.  
"Why didn't you tell me Dean? That you felt this way about me?" I asked  
"I meant to. When those few guys were around last year I really wanted to, I hated watching them with you, but you haven't shown interest in anyone for a while and I just thought it was easier not to say anything"  
I chuckled "but of all the guys David's the one that made you jealous?"  
He clenched his jaw "he didn't make me jealous, he made me angry. David's a good friend, but when it comes to women he's complete scum. You are way to good for him"  
I grinned and walked over to him, placing my hands on his bare chest and looking up at him seductively  
"...and what makes you good enough for me?"  
"Nothing. But if I had you I would know what I have. You're a princess and I would treat you as such" he placed his hands around my waist "and I would spend my whole life trying to be good enough. I would protect you, I would love you, I would do everything I could to make you happy..."  
"Dean" I cut him off "kiss me"  
He did and the intense feeling behind it sent a shiver down my spine. As our tongues came together for the second time I moaned softly, his grip on my hips tightened in response. I moved my hands up to hold his face as the kiss become harder and more desperate. He began to back me up until I hit the end of the bed and I fell back. Dean immediately crawled on top of me and continued to kiss me. I lost myself in the feeling of him pushing me into the mattress. The roughness of his jeans on my bare legs was a constant reminder that I had no pants on, and it made me hot to think about how little was between us. He must have felt the same because next thing I knew he was grinding his hips into mine.  
"Mm" my lips vibrated with the tiny moan  
He huffed as he sat up on his knees and undid his belt. His breathing was fast and heavy as he rid himself of his jeans. As he laid back down he pushed his fingers under my sweater and pulled it up. I finished the job by pulling it over my head and discarding it to the floor. He laid on his side as his hands instantly found my sides, running up and down  
"God..." He whispered, feeling every inch of my skin "you're so beautiful"  
I placed my hand on his hip feeling the material of his underwear "you're not so bad yourself" we stared at each other silently.  
I slowly moved my hand down the front of his pelvis until I grazed over the growing hardness beneath the fabric  
"Uhhhg" he moaned squeezing my side and closing his eyes  
I gently rubbed him through the fabric. He leaned in and gently bit my neck. I pushed him so he was on his back and I straddled his hips. Hooking my fingers in the waistband of his underwear he stared down at me with dark eyes. I pulled down the material and his hard cock sprang out. After I removed the material completely I looked down at his thick cock. I couldn't help but wrap my hand around it and pump up and down a few times. His head flew back and he gripped the sheets with his hands. When I glanced down I saw a few drops of pre-cum on the tip and so I bent down and licked them up with my tongue  
"Fuck!" He cursed  
He pulled me up to him and made quick work of the clasp of my bra. I took it off and he instantly had his hands on my breasts  
"Oohh" I moaned as he pinched one of my nipples  
I pulled away and began to work on his cock again with my hand. His breathing was ragged  
"It's so big" I sighed, he grunted  
I placed my lips on the tip and slowly took some of his length into my wet mouth.  
"Yes, ohh" he groaned  
I was bobbing up and down, slowly taking in more each time, when he laced his fingers in my hair and pushed gently urging me to take more. I moaned, letting him know I liked what he was doing, and he slowly pushed my head all the way down his cock. His was thick and he was long, and his tip was invading my throat, and I loved it. I gagged, once, twice, and he let go so I could pull back and breath. I sat up and breathed heavily, smiling at him  
"Fuck, your so gorgeous, so perfect" he grabbed my hips and flipped us, so he was on top.  
"Your turn" he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and pinched the other between his fingers  
"Fuck" I cried as he bit down gently. He used his other hand to run over my panties  
"Shit, you're so wet" he pulled away and ran his fingers up and down over my pussy. He pulled my underwear off and quickly found my clit.  
"Dean" I moaned  
He growled climbing up to kiss me  
"That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard"  
As he enveloped my lips once again I felt his length rub against my wet core. My hands found their way into his hair, holding him to me, not daring to let go. His hand slipped between us and he slowly inserted one of his thick fingers into my tight hole.  
"Ah" the noise was quick, but louder than I expected "Dean, please, I need you"  
He kissed me and smirked "Whatever you want princess"  
He took his cock in his hand and I hooked my legs over his hips to give him better access. He lined himself up, then looked up at me as he slowly pushed into me  
"Ohhhhh" I sighed  
He stopped about half way and pumped in and out a few times  
"Fuck babe" his forehead fell to my shoulder  
"More"  
He buried himself to the hilt and my insides clenched around him  
"So perfect" he groaned  
Slowly he began to thrust. The amount he was stretching me made it so I felt every inch of him moving in and out. His girth was delicious  
"Faster" I panted  
He moaned "babe...if I go any faster this isn't gonna last long" his breath was heavy  
"Then we'll do it again"  
"God I love you" he froze, very aware of the words he just let slip from his mouth  
I lifted my head up and placed my lips against his ear smiling "I love you too" I whispered  
Another throaty groan and he hooked his arm under one of my knees, finding a new angle, before he started to fuck me at a much harder pace. I shuddered as he found the perfect spot. There was no stoping him now, and I enjoyed his loss of control.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes" each time he pushed into me the word was forced from my lips "Deeeeann" I sighed as he softly bit my shoulder  
His hot breath fanning over my skin, and the sweat forming on our bodies was making my head spin  
"Oh, ya, right there" I sighed.  
He listened and didn't dare change the angle he was thrusting into me at  
"Dean"  
"I'm here princess" he moaned "cum for me...god, please cum for me"  
Hearing him beg for my release was the final straw, and he was quick to follow. My walls clenched once and I felt him shoot his load, as if he had been holding off, waiting for me.  
"Ahhhhhh" I moaned, gripping him as tight as I could  
His fingers dug into my hips as his head whipped back and he squeezed his eyes shut, keeping himself as far buried into me as he could  
When he was able to open his eyes again he hooked his arm around my hips and flipped us over, so that I was resting on top of him.  
I rested my hand on his hot chest as he began to slow his breathing. Once I had returned from my high I lifted my head to look at him, only to find that he was already staring down at me. He placed his hand on my cheek and softly brushed his thumb back and forth.  
"You, are incredible"  
"You, are incredibly sexy" I replied  
His face turned to a smirk, then a full smile  
"I could do that with you all day"  
"Well" I bit my lip smiling "it's not like we have important things to do, it's raining and we're stuck inside anyway" I laid my head on his shoulder  
"I suppose that's true" he replied, his fingers slipping down my back and over my butt  
"So let's just stay here" I suggested  
"Mmm, so long as you know what your getting yourself into, I may not let you leave the room all day"  
"Or maybe I won't let you leave the room all day"  
"Shit, I hope you don't" he rolled onto his side so we were facing each other before he pulled me flush to him and kissed me  
And we did just that, we spent the whole day tangled in each other, covered in sweat, our lips attached, our bodies one. He quickly established princess as my pet name, which I couldn't love more, and made it very clear that I was his, and that there would be no sharing. Not like I minded, this was exactly where I wanted to be.


End file.
